


The Language of Love

by MusicWolf3339



Series: Language Barriers [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, It's All Gabriel's Fault, M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicWolf3339/pseuds/MusicWolf3339
Summary: Gabriel's plan works in unexpectedly expected ways. And Cas puts way too much thought into a chair.





	

Cas finds Dean sitting on the edge of a motel bed cleaning his guns the next morning. While it seemed normal, he knew something was not right. There were only three times Dean would clean his guns. He’d clean them before a hunt, after a hunt, and in times of duress. The guns had already been cleaned the first day the boys had arrived. So Cas watched nimble fingers strip away pieces.

“Hey Cas,” Dean says, merely glancing up at him. He looks back down at the metal in his hand, a crease forming between his eyebrows as if he was concentrating. Cas knew he could do this blindfolded with one arm tied behind his back, Dean didn’t need to concentrate. “Why don’t you sit down for a moment?”

The chair was suspicious. The table was on the other side of the room, and yet the chair was still far enough from the bed not to be convenient. It had been there before Cas had arrived. He wondered how long it had been there. Sitting down, he realized the chair had been pointed right at Dean. This could have been passed off as a coincidence, but not with the absence of the younger Winchester.

“Where’s Sam?”

Dean hesitates.

“Out. I asked him not to be here.”

“Why?”

“I want to talk to you about something…about yesterday.”

Dean looks up at him through thick lashes. There’s a nervousness in the simple action. Cas feels a sense of impending doom all of a sudden. He wouldn’t be surprised if there was more to Gabe’s antics than he first thought. Dean clears his throat, putting down the now whole gun.

“Could you say something for me? In Enochian, I mean.” Unsure, Cas does as he’s instructed. He says a simple little sentence expressing his confusion and Dean begins to nod slowly when he’s done. “That’s what I thought.”  
“I don’t understand, what did you think?”

Cas watches as Dean stands and begins to pace, his hands on his hips. He’s struggling to find the words he’s looking for. They’re both silent until Dean opens his mouth.

“You said it was Gabe, right? Then he must have been playing tricks on both of us. Enochian doesn’t make a lick of sense to me, but yesterday, it was like you were speaking English. I heard everything, Cas.”

He feels cold, and like his face is on fire at the same time. Cas had been dead wrong about Gabe’s plan. He was tricked into believing there were no consequences. He was tricked into confessing his love straight to Dean. Cas looked down at the ugly green carpet while biting his lip. Dean gave up the pacing, sitting on the corner of the other bed.

“Did you mean it? Any of it?”

“All of it.”

As much as Cas doesn’t want to look at Dean, he can feel the man’s eyes boring a hole in the side of his face. Blue meets green, like the sky touching the earth. They stare at each other for a long time. Then Dean bows his head, and he laughs. A quiet gentle laugh that’s no more than little puffs of air coming from his nose. When he looks up again, he has the brightest lopsided smile. It’s enough to take Cas’ breath away.

“Why didn’t you just say so, Cas?”

Cas couldn’t process what was happening for the next minute. Suddenly Dean’s leaning over him, holding his face between his hands. Their faces are so close, Cas could see every freckle. Then Dean is kissing him. It’s soft, and it’s gentle, and it’s so different from the Dean he knew. And it was perfect. Dean pulls Cas back to reality as he pulls away to breathe. He’s red all the way to his ears and his lips are kiss-swollen. And it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

“I love you.”

The words fell out before he could stop himself. But Dean smile grew until little crinkles formed at the corners of his eyes.

“I love you too, Cas.”

With their foreheads pressed together, they smile like idiots. Maybe Gabriel’s antics weren’t so bad. He’d have to remember to thank his brother later.

“You know,” Dean said, interrupting his thoughts. “We have plenty of time left until Sam comes back.”

Dean’s smile turns devilish, and Cas knows immediately what he means. He’s already removing his coat as Dean pulls him towards the bed by his tie. They ignore the guns clattering to the floor in favor of removing clothing.

~~~~~

Sam had tucked himself away in the local library, hidden away at some forgotten table. He doesn’t even have to look up to know it’s Gabriel on the other side of the table. Gabe is patient as Sam jots down his last few notes.

“Did it work?” He asks.

“Oh, it more than worked, Sammy. Those two will be busy for a long while.”

Sam frowns at the news. He was happy for them, but he was really hoping to finish this job. Gabe closed his laptop and smiled. Sam tried to look at anywhere but Gabe as his ears began to burn.

“Say, Sammy, since you have nowhere to be for the next few hours, why don’t we grab some lunch or something?”

“Sure, why not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Forgot to write the sequel? Pfft, what are you talking about? I would have put this up sooner if things hadn't gotten in the way. I've read too many angst fics for my first to end without a happy ending, so here, enjoy.


End file.
